


Silvertongue

by we_were_made_to_be_ruled



Series: loki smut series [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Halloween, Oral, PWP, Smut, loki has a silver tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_were_made_to_be_ruled/pseuds/we_were_made_to_be_ruled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I found this story I did last year and I'm pretty sure that it was my first ever piece of smut :) thought I might as well post it here.</p><p>Warning: shameless smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silvertongue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Loki :( so only the oc is mine. 
> 
> If you are a Marvel rep please don't sue

The mortal celebration of Halloween was one Loki always was partial to. Pranks; flowing alcohol and delightfully scandalous costumes all infused which a touch of fear – how could the god of mischief resist such an opportunity?

For several decades Loki had visited a different place on Earth to join the celebrations. Last year was Tokyo, the year before Chicago. This year the liesmith's interest was directed at a house party in South London.

At about 2 am Loki teleported just around the corner of the house and sauntered up to the door; he wore his full armour, foregoing only his staff. A couple of guys drinking beer on the steps leading down from the door called out about his "awesome costume".

Their slurred voices soon merged with the heavy bass of the music and loud laughter. As he walked in Loki looked at the celebrating humans, men pulling drunken women down to kiss and gatherings of people taking one shot after another.

The women looked at Loki with lust filled eyes as he drank in the sight of the exposed skin they bared; Garters peeping beneath maid's skirts and utility belts with handcuffs. He moistened his lips with anticipation and walked through the throng. Hands caressed his arms and promised him _pleasures_ for the night.

As he passed a stair case he saw the woman he knew he would have that night. She leaned over the banister holding a glass delicately in one hand.

Her hair was a mousy brown and fell down to her waist in thick, untamed curls. Her lips were painted red and heavy black lashes framed hazel eyes; their lids smouldering grey. She was curvaceous to say the least and had amplified that in a very revealing strapless body-con dress. Her only vestige of modesty was a black velvet cloak that fluttered around her ankles. She seemed to be about twenty.

As hazel eyes locked with emerald she slowly walked away to one of the rooms. Loki followed her, smirking as he went; they ended up in a bedroom, luckily unoccupied, which was sparsely decorated with only a bed, desk and chair.

 _All useful surfaces_ thought Loki to himself.

"And who might you be?" asked the woman as she hung her cloak over the wooden chair.

"I am Loki, of Asgard" he replied "God of mischief and lies. Who, fair maiden, are you masquerading as tonight?"

The woman smiled up at him "Tonight I am a succubus, come to seduce mortal men."

Loki gave a small smile, "Tis a shame you have confronted a God then my dear." One of his hands slowly began to wind its way round her waist.

"Is that a challenge, _silvertongue_?"

"Only if that is."

The woman immediately brought her lips to meet his and opened them obligingly as his tongue ran across them, begging for entrance. Their tongues duelled for dominance as they lost themselves in the taste of the other. Loki kissed the woman like no other ever had. His tongue, lips and teeth worked in tandem to wreak havoc on her senses.

When he moved his lips to kiss her jaw she actually let out a whine at the loss. However that was soon replaced by a breathy moan as he nibbled down her neck, surely leaving a path of love-bites. He bit down at the crook of her neck hard enough to draw blood and the woman felt herself grew wet with need.

In one swift movement Loki pulled down the zip at the back her dress and helped her step out of it. He paused for a moment to admire her large breasts which were barley contained in a lacey green and black strapless bra. His eyes followed the contours of her pale stomach, which though not perfectly toned was still flat, and came to her slender hips clad in pants matching her bra. Finally he admired her long shapely legs armed with tall black stilettos.

With a simple flick of Loki's wrist the woman's bra fell to the floor and Loki attacked her breasts. He kneaded one while sucking on the other, occasionally flicking the rosy buds with his supple tongue. With his hands gripping his hips he sat her on the chair and fell to his knees before her.

To be in such a position, as though subservient to a midgardian, was thrilling to Loki and highly erotic. As he threw his helmet across the floor his long fingers ripped the scrap of lace and silk from her womanhood and he looked up at her.

The woman had to remind herself to breathe; the slight of this handsome man kneeling between her thighs with his mouth so close to her slit was almost painful.

"Do you want me to?" Loki asked, a hint of darkness creeping into his voice "Do you want me to _fuck_ you with my mouth? To eat out your dripping _cunt_ until you cum _over_ and over? Do you?"

"Yes!" the woman almost yelled "Oh God _please_ yes"

"Well then, since you asked so nicely"

Loki's head bowed down and his tongue darted forwards to taste her juices. He was not disappointed, her taste leaving him craving more. He angled his head and grasped her hips as his tongue burrowed into her slick, tight tunnel. After a minute or so his tongue retreated and the woman gasped. Half disappointed and half relieved she could breathe again.

Her respite however, did not last long. Within moments his lips encircled her clit and he sucked furiously, his tongue simultaneously flicking it. In a matter of seconds she reached her climax and came furiously. Loki eagerly tasted what she offered.

What he did not however do was stop. The woman remembered what he said " _over_ and over".

Though the woman was no virgin she had yet to have the elusive multiple orgasm. So when she came again, and again, and again, she screamed till her lungs ached.

Loki looked up at her and smiled smugly; his eyes glistening knowingly.

"Did my silver tongue live up to your standards?"

The woman, not trusting herself to speak, merely nodded.

"Then my work here is done, farewell lady. Perhaps we shall meet again one day", Loki bestowed a single gentle kiss on the woman's lips before bowing and retrieving his helmet. In an instant he was gone.

The very confused woman pegged the disappearance of the mysterious man with an orgasmic mouth to drinking entirely too much alcohol. The next morning she woke up on a wooden chair wearing her bra and dress; the tattered remains of her underwear on her lap.

Try as she might the woman couldn't get the memory of that evening out of her head for weeks. From then on Halloween became her favourite holiday.

**Author's Note:**

> I remembered I did a sequel to this one, I'll post it if I can find it.


End file.
